50 First Dates
by april upside down
Summary: co written with Madamoiselle Emma! based off of the movie 50 First Dates, starring Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore. LOTS OF APRANDO FLUFF! T cuz we're paranoid.


**EN (Emma's note if ya didn't know): Hi Ladies and gents! April and I are co-writing this story together! It's all Aprando. My favorite OC pairing. Everyone was co-writing together so why not us? I mean Kim and Morgan are and then April is with Morgan too. I hope this works. So April, I'm guessing you're not doing that strike anymore?**

**AN (April's note ^.^): Ah, my dear Emma. Unfortunately, it isn't much fun being on strike with yourself. No, not much at all. So I'm back with Aprando, which is slowly regaining its spot as my favorite oc pairing again, incase ya'll didn't know this, I wrote the first ever Aprando story! So, how about you explain this story (which will be an amazing story) to all of our fans, Emma!**

**EN: Well, this is based off the movie fifty first dates. If you haven't watched the movie, I highly recommend it! It's about a girl who gets into an accident and loses her short term memory and she doesn't remember anything, but what happened the day before the accident. Andd I'm not saying anymore in case you haven't watched the movie, but yeah. That's pretty much what this story is about. We will add our own twists and such. Would you like to add anything, Degrassi/KND/Power rangers samurai buddy? **

**AN: No, I don't think I have much to add... So how about we get this show on the road before our readers get bored of reading this long note?**

**EN: Sounds good to me! We do not own Fifty first dates or KND! Okay, Okay now that that's over with. We may begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>April's POV<strong>

I couldn't help but sing along to Lady Gaga as I drove my BMW down the dark road. Right now I was on my way home from a rehearsal (I'm am up and coming singer) to my little apartment that I shared only with my pet pig, yes a teacup pig.

Everything happened so fast. It was a red light at an intersection. I drove up to the light and pressed down on the brakes as a car sped up behind me and knocked my car into the path of an oncoming car. Then there was a screech, a scream, a car horn and then... darkness surrounded me.

Waking up with needles stuck into my arms and not being able to remember what I was doing there were not on my to do list for the day. "She's awake!" I heard someone yell from beside my bed. I looked around and saw several pairs of eyes looking down at me all belonging to my closest friends and family.

"What… am I doing here?" I asked carefully sitting up. My brother, Chad handed me a glass of water. It felt weird. Him being nice to me and all.

My twin sister, Hannah, came up on the other side of my bed, "How are you feeling?"

I scrunched my eyebrows, "Well I can't be feeling too well since I'm in a hospital."

Chad laughed, "Well, you're talking like yourself and acting like yourself. The nurse says if you take your IV out one more time she's going to staple it to you."

I looked at my arm, "It's out."

"What do you remember about why you're here?" Hannah asked me.

I thought for a moment, but there was nothing but blackness, "Nothing. I can't remember anything. All I know is that I'm here now."

"Did you hear what she just said?" Chad turned to the nurse, who was just coming in.

"April, what day is it today?" The nurse asked me.

I looked at Chad, "It's July 17th, your birthday."

The nurse looked grim, "I heard. Where are you parents?"

"Our mom and step-dad live in Iceland, our biological father is dead," Hannah replied.

"I'm the oldest," Chad said and the nurse nodded.

"Can I talk to you in the hallway?" The nurse asked.

Chad followed the nurse in the hallway and Hannah went to stand by the door. I could only make out bits and pieces of what I heard. Something like, short-term memory, accident. What was going on? What wouldn't they tell me?

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So how did you like it? I think we did pretty smurfing good! I know it's short, but it's only the first chapter. Anything else, April?<strong>

**AN: Yes, we did very incredibly good! Oh and REVIEW! Wait, your sister didn't know how Sirius was dead?**

**EN: Neither did I...**

**AN: *LE GASP* SHUN! haha, jk. i wuv you. REVIEW ALL MY PEOPLE AND YOU GET A PIE! **


End file.
